Harry Potter and the Order of the Purebloods
by zubba
Summary: Zero has been cursed by a mysterious wizard who's been meddling in vampire affairs. Yuki teams up with Harry and his friends to figure out how to lift the curse. ZxY. Some one-sided loves here and there! Rated M to be safe. Gender bender dabbling so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter nor the Vampire Knight Series. The idea behind the story came upon reading a confusing gender bender manga so I decided to have fun with it and see how it goes.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Yuki knelt slowly onto the floor.

As her cold feet touched the back of her legs, she blushed furiously realizing she forgot to even wear shoes when she bolted out the infirmary window and dashed through the snow to save her friends.

She must look like such a mess right now, only wearing her no-longer-white-but- bloodstained-summer dress, despite the winter weather, she had picked it out 5 days earlier before her extremely extended nap, but she would have to ignore her disheveled unladylike appearance and focus on the task at hand.

Tentatively the pureblood princess brought her left wrist up to her face as she turned to look at the severely injured Aido-kun.

The two injured vampires in the room hissed softly as the decadent smell the Kuran princess' blood crashed into their refined olfactory senses.

Hanabusa was thankful he couldn't open his eyes right now.

Eyes which would have glowed bright red expressing eagerness to gorge himself in blood, stayed hidden underneath those bruised and swollen eyelids.

He didn't want to scare the remaining Hogwarts students though judging by his current appearance and their hysterical buzzing, he had already failed to prevent that.

To his further dismay, Hanabusa could hardly move, he probably broke a few bones here and there because every little movement felt like he was being stabbed by 1000 red-hot blades.

Nearby the crippled, defeated blonde noble vampire, the all too familiar silver haired hunter stood by, watching the delicate scene unfold.

Zero stayed fixated on Yuki's face, trying to resist the urge to shake the girl and ask why she always had to scare Zero half to death.

Furthermore, the hunter's heart ached as Yuki had knelt close to the noble vampire. Was this jealousy? Their proximity was vexing.

Zero took note of the pureblood's appearance now. Yuki's tussled hair and slightly disheveled clothes, was out of place with her usual prim and proper look. She looked absolutely delicious…!

'What am I thinking? This isn't the time for this!' Zero's inner turmoil between shaking answers from the Kuran princess or kissing her to death would have to wait however, because Hanabusa Aido was seriously hurt.

'He protected me…I can't believe that idiot vampire! He's half dead because of me…'Zero thought darkly.

Using all the remaining mental strength left within himself, Hanabusa politely turned his head away from her wrist.

"No dummy. I don't need it…you haven't eaten in 5 days…" Yuki pursed her lips together disapprovingly then spoke in a low voice,

"Please drink from me to heal, we need to get you and Zero out of here as soon as possible…"

As the Kuran princess stubbornly pressed her bleeding wrist against Aido-kun mouth, the blonde vampire finally complied, biting down the soft flesh.

Even though the pureblood maiden expected the bite, the piercing sensation still startled Yuki.

She felt the back of her neck heat up with embarrassment, becoming aware of so many more shocked eyes staring right at her.

Not knowing where to look, she turned to the silver haired hunter who's heated eyes shot through her very soul.

The pureblood vampire developed an apologetic look when their eyes met,

'Zero…I'm so sorry. I turned you into this form unintentionally. When you remember everything, I hope you can forgive me with time.'

The Kuran princess' crimson eyes traced the slender silver haired figure standing before her.

The vampire hunter's buttoned up shirt was sliced down the middle by the now dead E class vampires, while the exposed flesh had two small slash marks across the chest, the wounds were not severe.

The rest of the school uniform surprisingly remained intact.

Yuki held her breath as she noticed the hunter wearing a cute off-white lace bra beneath the tattered shirt.'So cute.. W-wait what am I thinking?'

The once gentle but terrifyingly brutal when provoked masculine vampire hunter had been cursed by an unknown enemy residing in the wizardry world then beaten to the brink death.

When Zero drank Yuki's blood to heal he had been turned into a beautiful yet still brutally honest, long-haired petite female hunter with sealed memories of his previous life overnight.

Suddenly aware of where the pureblood's eyes lingered, the flustered hunter crossed her arms to cover her forgotten partial nakedness, blurting out, "H-hey stupid! S-stop staring! Hurry up and heal him so we can alter the remaining students' memories."

Kaien Cross, who had been quiet all while cleaning his freshly blood stained serrated blade, placed his winter coat over Zero's shoulders and beamed, "I always wanted to have two little girls!"

In a small corner of the room, three young wizards looked on in confusion. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were dead silent trying to take everything in, all while Ron Weasley babbled hysterically, "Vampires really do exist! Am I going to die? I'm too young to die! I haven't fully lived!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well? Let me know how you feel about this story! haha meanwhile I will start on the following chapters as the holidays continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight.**

* * *

**2 months ago:**

* * *

Snow fell silently all around the deathly quiet forested area as Zero studied the decrepit building before him.

Based on intel from headquarters, there had been startling disappearances of 4 children occurring in this small but quiet rural town 25 miles from XXXX City within a short period of time.

This town was known to have magical folk in it, witches and wizards, so these children would be tasty treats for vampires.

The blood of a witch or wizard was equally enticing like that of a virgin's blood from a non-magical human.

If a wizard adult was enticing, a child with magic flowing through their veins would be even more tantalizing.

The vampire hunter association were speculating that this kidnapping involved vampires but with the lack of drained bodies in the area, the present "evidence" hardly pointed to level E destructive behavior.

With the wizards and witches having their own internal issues, something regarding a dark lord ridiculously nicknamed he-who-must-not-be-named, was rumored to be rising up and could also be a cause for the disappearances.

However, that would be unlikely because according to the information they gathered, the ministry of magic denies his resurrection.

Furthermore, he doesn't attack the pure witches and wizards who mind their own business, only the "muggle-born" wizards/witches and "muggle" sympathizers.

The silver haired hunter, in his own opinion, can't take the wizardry world so seriously with their choice in words when categorizing people.

Regardless of the minimal evidence presented before him, Zero's vampire intuition lead him to believe these odd disappearances could not to be easily dismissed as non-vampire actions.

After all, the wizardry world is somewhat ignorant of the existence of vampires.

Moreover, Kaname Kuran had recently gone berserk, killing the entire vampire counsel.

With the vampires running around like headless chickens after the authority, despite oozing with corruption, crumbled, opportunities for handfuls of vampires rebelling while "big brother" recovered could in fact occur; naively believing their crimes could go unpunished.

So the vampire hunters had to step up their game and give those worthless blood-suckers a good beating.

'Especially from yours truly!' Zero smirked.

Unfortunately, being the official president of the vampire hunter association, there was a lot of red tape he had to cut through before anyone even allowed him to leave the office.

Eventually Kaien Cross allowed him to go as long as Yuki came along.

After all, if the pureblood princess helped crush the rebellious behavior, other vampires would follow in suite and remain obedient.

It was irrelevant if they were ignorant of Yuki's true nature, a gentle and kind vampire, for the narrow minded creatures to submit and behave.

Those vicious blood-suckers only needed examples of strength and control from the deceptively powerful purebloods.

The silver haired vampire hunter desperately needed a change in scenery because the desk work imposed upon him drained him considerably thus, reluctantly he agreed.

Now free to move around and stretch his muscles, the hunter hardly regretted his decision.

'There's nothing like being out in the field!' Zero smiled fondly to himself, as he took in a deep breath, allowing the cold bitter air rush into his strong lungs.

The silver haired hunter looked up at the sky, noting the sun was setting.

Briefly afterwards, a black butterfly fluttered elegantly through the icy air as it landed lightly onto Zero's left shoulder.

Recognizing Yuki's butterfly familiar, he allowed the mental connection she was emitting to pass through his body.

This action made an instant connection to the thoughts Yuki was sending, reporting any more findings.

Yuki was still in town, looking through the remaining victims' family members' memories to find any more clues as to where the victims were prior to their disappearance.

Zero had to admit, Yuki's memory manipulation skills were quite handy.

Majority of the memories linked to this abandoned warehouse in the middle of the woods. Quite predictable.

"I just want to have one more look around before I head over there Zero."

Zero smiled internally, he loved hearing her voice, but he realized she could sense his elated feelings so he repressed them as quickly as they had surfaced.

Calming his thoughts he replied as nonchalantly as he possibly could, "That's ok, our rendezvous point isn't for another 30 minutes."

They had agreed to initiate the investigation at night when their senses were heightened since there was currently no movements.

As the silver haired vampire noted the exits within the 2 story building, he heard a slight shuffling coming from the second floor.

"Shit."

"W-what's wrong?"

"There is movement in the building, so I'm going ahead. Get over here ASAP."

Zero reluctantly severed his mental connection before gripping Bloody Rose, his faithful anti-vampire weapon, tightly in his right hand then sprinted towards the building.

* * *

Yuki frown as she felt the mental connection disappear.

"Huh-h? Dummy! You're so reckless Zero!"

Fuming, Yuki stomped her foot on the concrete cracking it slightly, simultaneously emitting a strong repressing vibe towards the two nearest individuals accidentally.

The two male hunters stared at her in disbelief, that such an adorable petite girl could give off such a startlingly scolding vibe, making their whole bodies feel heavy with guilt.

The taller of the two men sighed heavily and pondered,'What in the world did you do now Kiryu-san…?'

Not wanting to further provoke her, they regrettably waited for her orders.

Yuki truly being a gentle girl at heart, quickly calmed down and turned to look at the patient hunters.

"Stand by, if the children are still alive I'll need you to come in and escort them out of the building. However if we are ambushed you'll be calling in for back-up. Most likely this is a trap and Zero rushed head first, with the safety of the children as his priority."

The Kuran princess produced two black butterflies from her small ungloved hands and allowed them to rest on the shoulders of the hunters.

Nodding, the hunters bundled up, then headed to the church-like building at the outskirts of town where they had set up camp.

Yuki tentatively touched Artemis, her anti-vampire weapon, which was strapped securely to her right thigh, before adjusting her long pea-coat.

She was dressed warmly enough.

Once she reached the children she could give each child the sweater she was wearing underneath, the jacket and even her scarf so they stay warm until the back up arrive with the appropriate gear.

Frowning at the thought of what those vampires could be doing to those children, Yuki began sprinting in short powerful strides towards the direction of the warehouse.

'I hope I'm not too late.. Zero please be ok!'

With the sunlight practically overshadowed by darkness and the startling increase of snowfall paired with high speed winds, the remaining wizards and witches retreated indoors, taking no notice of the pureblood vampire's unnaturally fast fleeting form.

* * *

**Author's note: I figure the witches and wizards have other things to worry about than the knowledge of vampires really existing. So to take notice of Yuki's behavior is more on the lines of, "I'm not really looking for it so I won't notice it" sort of behavior. But eventually some wizards will have taken an interest in vampires and try using them in their favor! :!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight**

* * *

Zero swiftly reached the end of the building without making a sound.

Something was moving within the abandoned warehouse and he had to act fast.

If any of the kidnapped children were still clinging to life, they wouldn't last much longer in this freezing weather.

Quickly spotting a haphazardly open door, the vampire hunter slipped in silently, pulling his gun closer to his body.

With his keen senses, he assessed his surroundings. Smell. Blood. Human…yes but, more mouthwatering than it should.

Magic was laced in that blood. The movement he had sensed earlier was now pin pointed in a room to the left, one floor above him.

Zero's heart skipped a beat. The smell of blood also came from that direction.

The victim currently was being drain of their blood. That meant there was at least one human victim and one vampire.

Seeing clearly through the darkness that no one was in the immediate floor, he dashed for the decrepit staircase to his left, very close to the said room.

'I might still have a chance to save this one!'

Had he been a regular human, the climb would have been impossible to complete but he lithely avoided any crumbling steps and quickly progressed upwards.

As the silver haired hunter reached the apex of the stairs, he noted additional movements coming from the room he intended to burst through.

Three more individuals started to stir. 'This can either mean additional victims or…'

Knowing fully well this most definitely could be a trap, Zero cocked his gun then increased his running pace, quickly reaching the room in question.

The silver haired hunter swung his right leg onto the barred door, breaking it instantly with his vampire strength.

All of a sudden, the intoxicating smell of blood wrecked Zero's nostrils, causing him to hold his breath for a few seconds.

Always prepared for the worst, Zero had gorged himself in blood pills prior to the trek into the forest in case he came across this potentially crippling situation.

The young vampire quickly gained control of his senses, his eyes carefully assessing his surroundings.

In front of him a small weakened, elementary child, was being held tightly in the clutches of a massive, blonde long-haired vampire, like a chew toy.

The huge male vampire looked like he just shot himself up with steroids, wearing only a pair of ripped blue jeans.

Malice and rage oozed out of the guy, as he gorged himself on blood.

"Hey, Conan! Drop that kid right now!" Zero spat as he aim his Bloody Rose right at the vampire's head, suddenly aware of three other pair of blood-red eyes focusing on the young hunter.

The barbarian looking vampire retracted his fangs for a moment to turn and look at the smaller armed vampire hunter before him.

Smiling maliciously with blood stained lips he responded, "I was just about to finished, little man."

With just one swift movement, the corrupted level E vampire broke the child's neck, dropping him on the floor carelessly.

Enraged, Zero eyes blazed into a deep shade of crimson as he pulled the trigger, missing the target within a few millimeters.

'What the hell? How could he possibly dodge that shot with that massive body of his?'

His surprisingly agile target jumped a few feet away from Zero then proceeded to smirk at the hunter, taunting him.

"Missed me."

Zero snarled and started to take aim once more, when he noted the other three male vampires coming into view, sporting similar traits as the level E he-man-look-alike.

"Hmm... You guys look so ridiculously ugly, please just cover yourself with something, anything."

A sickeningly high-pitched laugh escaped from a corner of the darkened room, behind the behemoths.

Zero tilted his head to focus in on the sound, because it clashed with the monstrosities before him.

A short hooded figure waddled between the he-men, approaching the limited open space between the hunter and his prey.

"Well well, the appearance is something we are trying to improve upon but you can't deny their tremendous increase in strength and speed in such little time. Sadly, this is still only temporary. Perhaps you could volunteer as the following subject to undergo the complete transformation to shed further light in our little experiment?"

Understanding the situation a bit more clearly now, this small hooded little man, who was impregnated with the stench of a sewer rat, had to be the one in charge of this savage company.

Zero's blood started to boil on a new level, allowing the crimson to seep into his vision.

"Experiment? What are you talking about? Killing these children were also part of it? Who are you, you sick bastard?"

The small man cackled as he pointed a small wooded weapon resembling a wand at the vampire hunter.

"No questions allowed! I'll be the one to vouch for your consent!"

Red light suddenly bursted out of the wand hitting Zero in the legs. For a moment he couldn't move.

Zero's brain started to panic as well, switching on his adrenaline rush mode. 'What the hell is going on?'

With a little more mental effort the silver haired vampire began to move his gun-equipped right hand slightly.

"Quickly! Restrain him before he breaks free. You must force him drink from the new refined source. Afterwards...you know what to do my lovelies! Beat him to the brink of death!"

The hooded man beamed, "It is at that time where we can sit back and watch his beautiful transformation unfold!"

* * *

**Author's notes: I refined Zero's dialogue slightly. The previous version bothered me a bit haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight.**

* * *

Yuki had plowed through the snowfall easily enough, reaching the creepy abandoned warehouse within 10 minutes.

The princess was quite proud of this little feat because with the weather this violent, snowfall pouring down hard, normal humans would have struggled to get through it all much less see anything in front of their frozen noses.

Not Yuki though, even though she looked like a fragile young girl, she was actually inhumanely strong and had lighting-fast reflexes.

Furthermore, extreme weather conditions hardly bothered her at all.

It is true that many noble vampires are born with a specific power passed down through generations however, no other creature could compete with a pureblooded vampire unless they too shared the same ancient blood.

Pureblooded vampires could control any living being, bending the weak to the vampires' will. Moreover, they had strong telekinetic powers, with the ability to tear enemies apart or throw them forcefully like a rag doll. Some purebloods could even create weapons out of their own blood.

Even though the princess was blessed in having such incredible power at her fingertips, Yuki was taught by her adoptive father, Kaien Cross, never to use those powers irresponsibly.

A perfect example would be the dangerous mind controlling ability.

Instead of using the power of her blood to give absolute commands, Yuki altered people's memories to ease their suffering or protect them from harm.

Leaving others to use their free will when she requested their aid.

Normally taking a few years to perfect this control while the young pureblood child grows, the seventeen year-old Kuran princess quickly learned in a matter of weeks to control her powers, since she been turned human as a child only to have her pureblood powers returned to her by her dear brother Kaname Kuran late in her teenage years.

Yuki had a lot of catching up to do but the key to her success was the princess' innate gentle disposition and constant urge to protect her friends and other creatures weaker than herself.

Self-control was one of the biggest factors in allowing her to go out of the safety of the hunter organization to fight the baddies.

Otherwise there would be severe consequences.

A frightening example of powers that can go astray, is the innate telekinetic abilities pureblood vampires develop which can be fueled by their unbridled emotions, capable of radiating a devastating telekinetic reactions to other living beings.

If a potent negative emotion were to hit a defenseless creature nearby, the chances of it being violently ripped apart was incredibly high.

Yuki's wandering thoughts came to a halt when she suddenly sensed intense suffering coming from Zero.

Her butterfly familiar was still attached to Zero's body, causing a lingering mental connection between the two friends.

Locating the young vampire's source within the building, Yuki wasted no time in punching through the nearest wall to create a makeshift entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, two hooded figures were admirably flying through the small snow storm in their sturdy brooms, carefully reaching the decrepit building Yuki had abruptly entered just moments ago.

Once safely on the ground, the hooded individuals took shelter within the opposite side of the building, unaware of Yuki's crumbling entrance nearby.

The taller of the two figures pulled the shorter one close for warmth, whispering so softly that only his partner could hear,

"I smell a rat...a very big one. It would seem we have finally caught up with Peter Pettigrew."

As the small figure nodded in agreement, the taller one paused for a moment then gasped.

"Blood…lots of blood! We must hurry Tonks!"

The shorter one began to sprint, "Right then. Post haste, Remus!"

* * *

Zero was having a difficulty resisting the vice-like grip against his two arms.

A pair of corrupt level E vampires had him restrained while a third vampire drew a circle resembling a strange sigil Zero had recently seen during his previous thought to be "unrelated" investigations.

The seal completely encompassed the vampire hunter's restricted location and was carefully being drawn with the blood of the newly deceased child.

Aware of the possibility of linking multiple unsolved missing children cases to this one, Zero's eyes followed the Conan-look alike as he began carefully opening a small black vial given to him by the pungent black figure.

The silver haired vampire had to live through this so he can prevent more children from getting involved in this disgusting ritual.

"Once I escape this, I kill you all. Starting with you Conan!"

The silver haired vampire growled in frustration as the smell of irresistible blood seeped from the unknown container.

The vertically challenged hooded figure approached the young vampire hunter, shaking his head mockingly before exposing his face to Zero.

The man resembled a disheveled older looking human with rat like features, sparse beard resembling frayed whiskers and disgusting elongated yellow front teeth.

The man smelled like he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Now now, it is best you behave! You'll be thankful when this is all over! Gentlemen, let us begin the ceremony. Delaying anymore would upset our beloved Dark Lord."

Conan nodded to the rat man, closing the distance between Zero and himself.

The vampire hunter stared wide eyed as the container was brought up close to his mouth.

"As if I would drink that crap!" Indignant, Zero closed his mouth tightly and shook his head.

Smirking with a dark gleam in his eye, the barbarian vampire poured a drop onto his index finger, eagerly smearing the intoxicating substance onto Zero's bottom lip.

Much to his surprise, Zero's tongue darted out of his own mouth, tasting the freshly smeared tainted blood.

The taste was far more delicious that he had ever imagined! Rivaling the taste of Yuki's blood.

A jolt of pleasure wrecked his whole body, leaving him yearning for more.

With half-lidded eyes, Zero opened his mouth partially, allowing the corrupt level E vampire to pour the rest of the contents into the eager vampire hunter's mouth.

"Excellent! Such an obedient boy!" Peter Pettigrew nodded in approval then began to chant the spell that would weave into the very soul of his victim.

The magical circle around Zero began to glow brilliantly as crimson tendrils rose from the cursed seal.

They quickly wrapped around Zero's arms and legs like vines and causing him to drop to his knees.

Now that the young man was completely entranced, the two corrupt vampires released him.

The four massive vampires awaited their master's command patiently.

"Beat him. Afterwards feed him what is left of the sacrifice. No mistakes." The four violent creatures began their physical onslaught on the glaze-eyed Zero.

* * *

Yuki frantically looked around for a staircase nearby.

When all she found was fragments of the staircase, mainly the railing, she jumped carefully on the crumbling structure.

Two hops later she was at the top of the stairs dashing towards a semi-glowing doorway.

Yuki could clearly hear a raspy voice barking orders then all of a sudden the sound of flesh tearing and bones breaking.

'Zero! Oh my god! I'm coming' The princess pushed through the doorway, running headfirst into the back of a massive individual.

The action caused the immense figure topple over others like a domino effect, ceasing the violent beating that had commenced minutes ago.

"Oww…" Yuki rubbed her forehead gingerly as she took notice of her environment.

Immediately, she noticed Zero's limp body on the floor covered in blood, beaten and bruised with various broken bones jutting out painfully.

'Zero…ZERO!' His eyes looked empty and lifeless.

The pureblood princess' eyes fiercely burned bright crimson as she honed in on the culprits behind her friend's critical state.

"What have you done?!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. The whole building began to shake violently.

"W-who is this beauty? A truly unexpected guest!" Peter Pettigrew looked at the dainty girl in awe.

Yuki toned the tremor down as stood in front of Zero's body protectively.

Her keen eyes assessed the dank room, noting the recently deceased children's small corpses littered carelessly.

'It can't be? We're too late…'

The pungently unpleasant wizard continued to mumble to himself,

"perhaps the Dark Lord wouldn't mind if we dabbled in the breeding portion of the experiment prematurely while we currently have a female subject. We have only have had a handful of male subjects survive the turning so she would be the first!"

Eyes gleaming, the disheveled wizard turned to his big oafs who were still attempting to get up from the unexpected toppling.

"Idiots get up, get up! We have been blessed with a excellent candidate for breeding. Don't waste any more time. You four qualify as potential sires so get to it. One of you MUST be compatible with this female!"

Sensing an malevolent carnal aura drifting towards her, Yuki lowered her hand to her right upper-thigh, bringing out Artemis in its contracted dormant form.

The four oversized males laughed at the young petite female, unaware of the weapon's true form, with an wicked gleam in their eyes that promised unforgivable acts towards the princess.

* * *

The whole building suddenly began to rumble and shake.

"Bloody hell, what is going on?"

A pink-haired quirky witch staggered forward, trying to keep her balance as her roguishly handsome partner grabbed onto the railing of the stairs they currently were attempting to climb before the terrible quake occurred.

Remus looked at the direction of the now dimmed room to his left,

"This isn't good… I'm sensing an incredible magical aura nearby. I hope that fool isn't trying to wield it."

* * *

**Author's note: in the process of sorting out magical resistance levels etc. pureblooded vampires are highly resistant to magic unless...you'll find out in the following chapters! :D**


End file.
